Quirks
by Glassheart16
Summary: Jade West has the most quirks i've ever seen a person have, and they're all the cutest things i've ever seen.BADE
1. Chapter 1 meeting Jade

**Hi everyone…I feel awkward so…first fan fiction, I hope you like it. Please review uh…yeah the purpose of this fic is to hopefully bring back everyone's love for Bade. I think it's a great couple but I've noticed a major decline in the popularity of it and seeing how currently on the show they are broken up it's very dangerous for everyone to be all BORI FOREVER! Or at least that's what I think, ok I'm done rambling here we go!**

**Beck's pov**

Everyone has their quirks, but in my opinion Jade has the most quirks I've ever seen or heard of a person having. When I first met jade I noticed she had those tendencies but I got to know her more, even more of them surfaced. It's a good thing I found nearly all of them adorable, of course if I told her that she would probably claw out my eyes.

The first time I noticed one of jade's quirks, we were in Sikowitz's class. It was the way she was sitting, not many people would notice it, but I did. She was slouched down in her chair looking as cool as she could possibly muster, that much was relatively normal for a person, but it was her feet that caught my eye. They were both tied up in leather combat boots one was straight out in front of her but the other one was tilted ever so slightly inward.

I smiled every time I saw her in class. She would come in everyday and without fail, turn one foot inwards. In time I noticed it was always her right foot that she turned in the left foot that she kept straight. More visual quirks became apparent to me as the days went on and soon I couldn't take my eyes off her. Occasionally she would bite her lip when texting, sometimes she would pick at her fingernails and almost always she would roll her beautiful green eyes when she was called up to act on stage.

One of these days, I promised myself, I would talk to her. And one day I finally did. Needless to say, it was the best decision I had ever made. I mustered up the strength to say "hey, I'm beck, I was thinking since we're in the same acting class in all that maybe we could study together or s-something". I stuttered. I never stuttered. "Why should I study with you?" jade asked shooting me down immediately. "Well because we would make a great team" I answered smirking, trying to regain my usual cool complex. "I work alone" she said walking passed me. I watched the sway of her hips as she walked away and sighed. Jeez I was usually really good with girls, but there was something deferent about Jade. She was not like any other girl I had met before.

The next day I talked to her again. "Hey Jade" I said as I entered the classroom. She spared me only a glance bust said nothing. I smiled anyway and took the seat next to her. "Go away" she stated crossing her arms and flinging one leg over the other. I actually missed the way her feet were usually placed. "Nah I think I'll stay here" I retorted as I snaked my arm around her shoulders. "You wanna keep that arm?" she asked threateningly without looking in my direction. "Well yes it could probably come in handy someday, but I can't help but feel the need to keep this arm around you" I said smirking at her. "Well in that case, I can't help but feel the need to take these out" Jade said without missing a beat, pulling out a pair of black scissors. I hesitated, but only for a moment before tightening my grip around her.

She turned her head letting her silky black locks of hair brush against my hand. "You don't give up easily do you?" she asked. "Nope" I answered with a genuine smile. "Alright that's one" she said waving one black polished finger in front of my face. "One what" I asked confused. "One thing…that I like about you" she stated putting her hand down. I smiled again, "but seriously if you don't move your arm in three seconds I'm going to chop it off" she warned. Finally I gave up and removed my arm still smiling. Then something amazing happened she smiled with me. Well half smiled, it was almost a smirk but prettier, or maybe it was just because she was beautiful and everything she did was prettier. All I knew for sure in that moment was that I wanted her to be mine, not just another girlfriend under the belt, no she was special, she was Jade and that's really all I can say about that. Jade is simply Jade.

**Ok everyone, so I know that this chapter was very short but I expect there to be more chapters in the future that are much longer than this. Usually I like to get my chapters somewhere in the thousand word range. I really do apologize for the briefness of this chapter, I just think it would be better off left here for now and it would be awkward if I were to add more onto it. So PLEASE REVIEW if people don't like the story I obviously won't continue it haha. Ok thank you all for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 Coffee

**Hey everyone! I hoped you all liked the first chapter so I really hope this next chapter is longer and has more fluff in it haha. Ok then let's get to it!**

**Jade's pov**

I hated that insufferable man. He was tall and thin but not too thin, he had dark hair and deep brown eyes…that I c-couldn't stand! He was constantly talking to me like we were friends or something. And sometimes in class I would catch him staring at me. The nerve of that annoying Beckett Oliver! He's just so….uurrrg! he gets my blood boiling and my legs feel like jelly when he talks…he literally weakens me to the point where I want to…to… I can't even say it!

I sighed a walked to my next class which was of course Sikowitz's' class. I groaned as I walked down the hall. Hopefully I could find a seat next to cat where Beck was completely out of hearing distance, I desperately needed to talk to her about these…feelings.

88888

I was lucky that cat was sitting a fair enough distance away from Beck so that he couldn't hear AND that she wasn't sitting next to Tori for once. I hated that Tori could just come along and take everything that was special to me, my friends, my spotlight and on her second day here she kissed Beck, not that he's "mine" exactly. I just thought that Hollywood Arts could be my place to shine and be appreciated for what I did best. I suppose though I was being foolish to think that I could actually have all of that and not have anything standing in my way. Low and behold there stands Tori Vega the best singer in the world with a pretty face and a nice personality, why wouldn't anyone hate her? And why shouldn't beck like her instead of me. That's just it, there was no reason.

"Hey cat" I said blandly as I sat down almost as if I had nothing to talk to her about. "Oh hey Jadey!" she exclaimed happily. I smiled slightly. "I have to talk to you about something" I said getting right to the point. "Oh ok!" she said smiling and swaying slightly in her chair. Jeez, you would think she was waiting in line for a rollercoaster of something. I turned in my chair so that I was facing her. "It's about Beck" I whispered so no one around us would hear. Cat gasped, "oh my goodness!" "Do you like him?" she asked whispering back. I looked away and shrugged not noticing my slightly blush. "No I just…." I started but was quickly interrupted by my giddy redheaded best friend. "That's so cute! Don't worry I've got your back" she giggled. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms but muttered a quick "thanks" to her.

**Beck's pov**

I heard cat squealing from across the room. The red head was always smiling and jumping about, I thought that was cute and all yet, Jade was still the only girl I could think about. These last few weeks have been torture. All I can do is sneak my way into her daily life and get a quick conversation in. then she would stalk off to her next class, leaving me behind to wonder why my usual tactics weren't working on her.

Ok yeah I'll admit, I've had my fair share of girlfriends, and they all seemed so happy to be hit on by me or anyone really…so that's what left me so confused. How could Jade West not give a damn about me? I was giving it all I had! Though today I came up with a new tactic. I was really hoping to would work too, because honestly if I don't get a date with Jade soon I'm going to go insane. There is virtually nothing left in my arsenal of ways to get girls to like me. Then again Jade West wasn't just another girl, thus why I was going to such great measures.

I wasn't really paying attention to what the teacher was saying; instead I stared off into space, occasionally risking a glance at the beautiful dark haired girl across the room. I kept playing and replaying my plan in my head, prying that it would work. See I'd been paying special attention to the girl dressed in all black for pretty much as long as I'd known her and found out quite a few things about her. Quirks, if you will. All the little things she does are adorable but one big thing caught my eye right off the bat. Coffee. She can't seem to get enough of the stuff. She has one every day without fail. So that was where I got the idea for my plan.

Just then, the bell rang and it was time to dismiss to the next class, I had it with jade. As a matter of fact, I had all of my classes with jade, I figured that was enough of a sign that we should be together. I walked up to jade's locker in between classes and held out a hot cup of coffee from Skybucks, her favorite place to get coffee. She stared at it for a bit and then me. "Why are you giving this to me?" she asked taking it out of my hand. I smiled, "because you like coffee?" I answered as a question. "Correction, I **LOVE** coffee. But only the good kind" she said inspecting the cup. "That is the good kind; it's from your favorite coffee shop." I said quite proud of my gift to her. Hesitantly she took a sip before looking up at me in shock. "w-what?" I asked concerned about her expression. "Have you been stalking me?" she exclaimed. "What do you mean? W-why?" I asked worriedly. "This is black coffee with two sugars! How did you know that's the only way I drink my coffee?" she asked holding out the cup. "I-I uh…" I stuttered not expecting this kind of reaction.

Jade took another sip of her coffee and then a full on swig. I watched her interested in how much she seemed to love the beverage. "You uh…really like that coffee don't ya" I said putting a hand in my pocket and using the other to casually hand onto my backpack strap. She nodded and smirked, man how I loved that smirk. It was like a teaser for her smile. It only made me want to see her full real smile more. She looked like she was about to say something but didn't. I tilted my head to the side as if to urge her to say what she wanted to say. "t-thanks" she mumbled under her breath. I smiled, "you're welcome…Jade". She turned her head down trying to hide her blush. "Don't say my name" she stated before walking away quickly.

I leaned up against the lockers and looked after her. I sighed, she was beautiful and perfect. She wasn't another blonde bimbo. She was Jade West. She was just out of my reach and it was killing me.

**Thanks to everyone who read this story so far! I can't wait to put up more chapters for this! I dunno I'm just really loving writing this story I hope you all like it too. Let me know in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3 second date

**Hey guys! Are you ready for chapter three? I am haha, I'm really loving writing this story...I'm pretty sure I said that last time haha. It just seems like more of a pastime than an obligation which is kinda how I feel about my other stories on my separate account. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Jade's pov**

Yes I had finally agreed to go on a date with the infamous Beck Oliver. He promised it would be nothing much, just going for coffee, but his true intentions were obvious. So eventually, after he practically begged me, I gave in. so here we were, sitting across from each other at a small circular table sipping our coffee and talking. Talking, and laughing…and smiling.

My hand that was firmly planted around my coffee cup suddenly moved across the table to intertwine with becks as if pulled by a magnet. She smiled widely. "Is someone falling for me?" he asked as he rubbed his thumb over the top of hand. "Only if you're falling for me" I replied before taking another sip of coffee. He rolled his eyes, "I already did, like…a month ago". I tilted my head to the side and tried suppressing my smile. It didn't work.

That's when it happened. He leaned over the table and our lips met for the very first time. The kiss was short but sweet. It was just enough to keep us both wanting. He sat back down in his chair and smiled at me. I smiled back knowing that this was more than a little crush. It just felt different than every other boyfriend or even any other crush I'd ever had. I looked in his eyes and at that very moment, I knew he felt the same way.

From there I guess you could say it was history, but to me it was more than that. I didn't know it then, but the best part of my life was about to begin.

**Beck's pov**

It wasMonday morning and I just pulled up in the Hollywood Arts parking lot. Jade leaned over in the passenger seat to peck my cheek. I took it as her silent thank you for driving her to school. I smirked at her and opened my door. I hurried around the car so I could open her door too. Jade smiled when I did and stepped out with me.

When we were walking into school I wanted more than anything to just hold her hand though I knew I couldn't. see, at the time we weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend and knowing Jade she wouldn't want everyone to be saying things about her that aren't true. So for now I would just have to suffer through it, then again it was my fault that I hadn't asked her to be my girlfriend. The reason for that was because I simply couldn't. I was just too nervous. I know, I know; Beck Oliver shy? Since when? Well the answer to that is, since Jade.

We walked into Sikowitz's class together and it felt as if everyone was staring at us. I looked around at everyone who all looked as if they were trying to stare yet not look like they were. Even so, Jade and I sat next to each other. On Jades left was Cat who was looking as happy as she always did, I sat on Jade's left and Tori and Andre sat behind us. Robbie had yet to enter the classroom with his peculiar puppet Rex, but my guess was; he would take the other seat next to me.

"Good morning earthlings!" Sikowitz's said as he entered the class. "Hiiiii!" Cat shouted happily from her seat. "Ok so today we're going to talk all about stage direction! Tori, Andre, up on stage please!" he commanded. The pair got up from their seats and hopped up on stage almost excitedly. "Ok Andre, you are a murderer and you are trying to murder Tori" before Sikowitz's could finish jade piped up from beside me. "Team Andre!" she shouted raising her hand and smirking evilly.

"Ah yes. Thank you jade for your….enthusiasm. Now back to the exercise. So Andre you start stage left, upstage. Tori you start with him and you both run downstage, stage right. Ok go!" classic Sikowitz's, never giving anyone time to process his instructions. Andre and Tori performed the simple scene, Tori shrieking and Andre slinking quickly across the stage.

I leaned over to jade and lightly tapped her arm to gain her attention. She turned her head slightly and smiled lightly. "So I was thinking, maybe after school we could go to the movies or something?" I whispered. Her smile turned into a devious smirk, "are you asking me out on yet another date Beck Oliver?" "I'm only askin' if you're gonna accept" I retorted slinging an arm around her. I couldn't help it. I could only expect what happened next; sadly she took hold of my hand and removed it from her shoulders. "Sure, as long as it's a decent movie annnd you have to buy me black licorice." She said smiling to herself. "Why black licorice? Isn't popcorn more traditional for a movie?" I asked only now just noticing that she had kept two of her slender fingers intertwined with mine. "Because, black licorice is the only black candy, therefore it's unique and my favorite color, so what's not to love?" she explained. I chuckled lightly.

"Beck! You can flirt with Jade later, as for right now you are acting! Up on stage!" Sikowitz's commanded. "Yes sir!" I said saluting him and hopping out of my chair and up on stage.

888888888

"So" I started, snaking an arm around Jade's waist. "So?" she repeated only in a questioning tone. "What movie do you wanna see?" I asked as I opened the passenger door for her. "Hmm, anything with lots of blood would be great" she answered before stepping into the car. I swung around to the other side and situated myself in the car with her. "How about, something romantic? Like a romantic comedy." I suggested, trying to sound like I actually thought she might go for it. "Yeah that sounds fantastic" she laughed, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Alright, how about I buy you two bags of black licorice and a cup of coffee?" I offered pulling out of the parking lot. "Black with two sugars?" she asked glancing at me out of the corner of her eye. "always." I answered stopping to wink at her. She rolled her beautiful blue eyes and smirked, "stalker"

**I hope you guys all enjoyed chapter three! More cuteness to come! I just realized how short this was….damn.**


	4. Chapter 4 Quirks

**Hey guys, so I think this is going to be the last chapter but if you guys want maybe I can make a sequel. Also I'll be writing new stories soon after this one is finished because I can't help but write Bade every second I get haha. So anyway enjoy the possibly last chapter!**

**Jade's pov**

Beck slung his arm around my shoulders protectively. The movie playing before us was not exactly my favorite but I didn't find myself extremely disgusted with it. I honestly didn't know why the movie wasn't causing me physical pain; I mean it was a romantic comedy after all. If I were being completely honest I would say it's because I'm with Beck, but considering I'm not being honest I'll just say that it's because I'm too distracted by the coffee and two packs of black licorice.

"So do you like the movie?" Beck whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes and bit of another piece of licorice. "Obviously not" I answered spinning the candy absently in my hand. Beck plucked the piece of licorice out of my hand and bit off the end. I turned slightly in my chair to stare at him angrily. "Are you being sarcastic?" he asked titling his head to the side just enough for his hair to flop over his face slightly. "Noooo" I said taking back my licorice. He smiled at me almost evilly. I'd always thought that Beck looking evil wasn't possible. Guess I was wrong.

"Why not?" he asked not sounding hurt or anything, just wondering. "Because there isn't any blood, monsters, guts and/or gore" I explained sipping at my coffee. Black with two sugars; just the way I like it. Beck pulled me closer to him and lightly placed a kiss on my forehead. I allowed it, but only because it was chaste. He put his hand under my chin as if to turn it up to face him. And that just what I did. We looked into each other's eyes just as he started to lean in for a kiss. I pulled back abruptly.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows at me. "What's wrong?" he asked sounding concerned. "I don't kiss guys who aren't my boyfriend." I answered in a tantalizing whisper. "You kissed me yesterday at the coffee shop." He sated matter-o-factly. "One, you kissed me and two, that's different" I responded biting off yet another piece of licorice violently. "How is that different?" Beck asked utterly confused at my logic. "I had to see if I liked you. Everyone knows that the best way to tell is by kissing" I explained not bothering to look back up at him. "Ok, so was the test conclusive?" he asked hopefully. I smiled smugly, "that's for me to know and you to find out"

"So, how am I supposed to find out?" Beck asked shifting in his seat. I stopped my snaking to stare at him. "Come on, you already know the answer to that one." I responded almost irritated with his ignorance. I turned back to the screen and crossed my arms over my chest. Why wouldn't he just ask me already?

"Alright then, Jade West. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked clearly nervous. I turned to him surprised. Did he really just ask me that? I hadn't realized that I let so much time pass without saying a word until Beck spoke up. "Feel free to say something before I throw up." He said looking distraught. "I...uh..." I stuttered trying to find the right way to except his offer without sounding all girlish and giggly. "It's ok, if you want to stay friends, I completely understand" Beck said trying to hide his dejected tone. "I didn't say…" I started but paused. How was I supposed to keep my cool demeanor yet still let him know that I wanted to say yes? I took a deep breath and then spoke. "yes." I said plainly turning back to the screen. "W-wait what?" Beck stuttered leaning towards me trying to make eye contact. "I said yes." I repeated myself sounding slightly annoyed.

Just then Beck took my face into both of his hands and tilted my head up so our lips met. I smiled and leaned in closer to him. Just then the movie ended and the lights came up causing us both to jump in our seats a bit. "Want to go back to my RV?" Beck asked smiling at me. I nodded and reached for his hand.

888888

**Beck's pov**

I opened the door to my RV for Jade. She stepped in without saying a word, let alone making eye contact with me. But I suppose that's just another thing I like about her. She doesn't feel the need to make you feel special. It kept me level headed, this way I didn't get a big head.

"So this is your place huh?" Jade asked suddenly as she spun around herself in the middle of the RV. I smiled, "yeah, parked in my parents driveway". Now it was her turn to smile. "It's still cool. So what made you want to move in here?" she asked picking up various items from the top of my dresser. "Well my dad said that if I was living under his roof, I had to follow his rules." I stated trying to sound as badass as possible. "Ahh, so you're roof…?" she started allowing me to finish. "My rules." I said filling in the blank.

I walked over to her and stuffed my hands in my pockets. She glanced up at me and then back at the object in her hand. "Who's this?" she asked pointing to a young boy in my family picture. "That's my brother Aidan." I answered taking the picture from her. "So those are your parents?" she asked looking over my shoulder. "Yup" I said rocking back on my heels a bit. "And this is…" I started but was cut off by Jade. "You" she finished taking back the picture. I watched her as she smiled and then started to laugh. "What?" I asked trying to see why she was laughing. "Nothing" she laughed putting the picture back. Now I was self-conscious. Thanks Jade.

She plopped down on the bright orange couch and started picking at her nails. I walked over to her and sat down picking up one of her hands and playing with her fingers. "So, can I drive you to school tomorrow?" I asked her not bothering to look up. "As long as you get me coffee" she responded nonchalantly. I smiled, "of course".

She smiled to herself before speaking. "Truth or dare?" she asked taking her hand from mine and eying me in her peripherals. "Truth" I said sitting up and clasping my hands together. "Ok, what is the strangest dream you've ever had?" she asked absently. "Uh…" I started trying to think of a good answer. "Oh ok, well one time I had a dream that Andre and Cat were sitting on the floor in Sikowitz's class eating hotdogs. So I walked up to them and asked them what they were doing and they acted like they didn't know who I was. So I walked out of the classroom to look for Robbie and Rex. I found Sinjin talking to them by his locker so I walked over and said hey. But they didn't seem to know who I was either. It was really confusing." I ended furrowing my eyebrows at the memory. "Interesting" she muttered mainly to herself.

"Ok so, truth or dare?" I asked leaning towards Jade ever so slightly. "Truth" she said as she adjusted herself on the couch by swinging her legs over my lap and leaning back onto the orange cushion of the couch. "Playing it safe huh?" I asked trying to seem like I had noticed her position change. "I have every right to say truth." She stated blandly. I smiled at her. "Alright, what's your biggest fear?" I asked. Now this was something I had to hear. Who had ever heard of Jade West being afraid of anything?

She sighed. "opossums." I looked at her confused. "Opossums?" I repeated questioningly. "Yeah they're freaky. They look creepy and then they go off and do that whole playing dead thing. That's just terrifying, I mean if it looks dead, it should be dead, it shouldn't pop back to life and hiss at you." She explained. I laughed lightly at her logic. "Ok, ok I get your point there" I said. "Truth or dare" she said soon after. "Dare" I replied, wiggling my eyebrows at my own bravery. She grinned from ear to ear. God her smile was beautiful. "I dare you to…drive me to school and buy my coffee for the next week." She said smiling smugly. I smiled back at her "sure thing" I answered her as I snaked my arm around her waist. "Not much of a dare though, I thought you could do better than that." I mocked her. She shot me a playful glare, "like you could do better."

I looked up at her and smirked, "alright then, I dare you…to kiss me." Jade simply rolled her eyes at me. Two beautiful blue orbs rolling back carelessly in her head, I couldn't fathom how lucky I was to have her sitting here in my lap. "You don't have to dare me to do that" she said leaning down so that our lips touched.

This kiss was like nothing else. Her lips were warm and I could feel her heart beat through her shirt. Our lips parted and moved in synchronization. All I could think was, thank god I met this girl. Where would I be if didn't met her? I had a feeling my life would be a lot different if I wasn't kissing her right now. I sighed into the kiss and relaxed into her, right here in this moment; I was in love with Jadelynn West.

8888888

I awoke in my RV in my bed. Nothing out of the ordinary, except that I heard soft breathing from across the room. I slowly sat up getting used to the daylight streaming in through the windows. I turned to the couch to see Jade fast asleep. I smiled and then promptly started to freak out. Why was Jade on my couch? What happened last night? Oh god I hope she isn't mad at me when she wakes up.

Just then she started to stir and her breaths became shorter. Damn she was waking up. I cleared my throat uncomfortably as I watched her slowly come to life. Her hair was ruffled from sleep and it looked as if her back and neck hurt due obviously to my cheap couch. She stretched her arms out and yawned then turned to me. "Morning" she mumbled with a small smile, "What are you smirking at?"

I snapped out of my daze at that, I hadn't even realized I was smirking. "I uh…nothing" I said smiling again and looking down at my hands. She rolled her eyes and swung her legs over the side of the couch. She had slept in her clothes aside from the cropped leather jacket which she had removed and lain across the arm of the couch. Just then her phone vibrated on the small table connected to the side of the RV. I watched as she got up and followed her example walked lazily over to the coffee machine.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jade bit her lip gently as she typed away at her phone. "Who's that?" I asked turning to her. "My mom" she muttered without moving her teeth. "Is she mad that you stayed here last night?" I asked as the coffee brewed. At this Jade looked up at me, taking her eyes off the screen of her black pear phone. "As far as she know I had an unexpected sleepover at Cat's." she said simply as if she had told this white lie a million times.

Just then, the coffee machine beeped signaling me to tend to it. I didn't notice Jade walk up behind me as I was pouring two cups of steaming black liquid so I was thoroughly surprised when she wrapped her arms around my torso. I lifted my arm so I could see her small face poke around me and breathe in the fumes of her favorite drink. I laughed and kissed the top of her head.

I handed her a mug and sadly she ducked away from me. Instantly missing to contact, I followed her after grabbing my mug to the couch. I slung an arm over her shoulder and pulled her to my chest. She sipped at her coffee mumbling a faint 'mmm' before cuddling up to my side. "You know we have school today right?" I asked casually as I sipped at my own morning drink. "Yeah, we should leave early though so that I can grab some clothes at home" she informed me.

"No need." I responded confidently standing up and placing my mug on the table. She furrowed her eyebrows at me and watched as I opened a drawer and started pulling various things out. "Ahh, here we go!" I said as I pulled out a red flannel shirt. She stood from her position on the couch and came to stand next to me. I held it up to her to see it would fit. "A little loose, but this is one of my older ones so it's smaller" I explained. "Yeah thanks I really want one of your old worn out shirts Beck." She said as she stripped off her tee-shirt only revealing a black tank top underneath. She threw on the shirt over it and ties the bottom to Jade it up a bit.

"You girled up my shirt!" I exclaimed playfully. She smirked evilly, "great now I can keep it". She picked at her nails as she walked back to couch to place her shirt with her jacket. She sat down on the couch and turned her right foot in, keeping the left one straight. I smiled widely not able to contain it, I had to get dressed though so I turned to the open drawer in front of me and picked out a clean outfit.

All of the quirks that I'd noticed before, she displayed again now reminding me why she intrigued me so much. And as we walked out the door heading to my truck, she did something new though, something that I would soon recognize as another quirk of hers. She reached out and grabbed me hand with a smile, as she would do over and over practically every time we were close to each other. It was definite now, I didn't want to ever let this girl go, I didn't ever want to see her with someone else, which alone would be enough to kill me. I loved her, way too much for my own good. I loved her and all of her adorable quirks.

**~THE END~**

**Thank you guys all so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you all loved my first ever victorious fan fiction. I had a blast writing it and I can't wait to try out some of my other ideas for Beck and Jade. So please review and let me know how you liked to story favorite and all that chizz haha. Ok, well until next time byyyyye! **


End file.
